Technical Field
The invention relates to motor-driven equipment for movement of gases through fuel cells. Particular embodiments of the invention relate to centrifugal compressors.
Discussion of Art
All fuel cells require hydrogen, natural gas, process fluid/gas to the anode side to operate. Movement of gas is typically accomplished with a blower. Existing technologies that use conventional bearings (ball bearings and sleeve bearings) run at low speed and as a result will be larger and less efficient. In fuel cells the largest parasitic load in the system is the air blower. Thus, any improvement in blower efficiency has a dramatic effect on the system overall efficiency. Additionally, these bearings often require oil lubrication that can contaminate the fuel cell and result in damage. Furthermore, in the process gas there might be liquid or caustic material that might damage the motor stator.